Twisted Reality and Twisted TV
by superwhoallaround
Summary: Superwho - Sam and Dean at left baffled when the TARDIS crashes through Bobby's window, from the universe Sam and Dean had visited before. Supernatural-during season 6(Sam has his soul!) Doctor who reboot season 2. Hurt!Sam Angst!Dean Baffled!DoctorandRose this is my cost crossover fan fiction, no beta reader so all mistakes are my own!
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, what's up with the TARDIS?"

"Hang on Rose, I just need to stabilise her!"

The TARDIS rocked back and forth in an unusual manner, different even to their normal travel. Rose clung tightly to the chair as the console lit up, something had went wrong, and they were going to crash!

"Doctor?" Rose raised her voice slightly as she struggled to stay upright.

"I don't know what's happening, some type of force is dragging the TARDIS towards it!" He raced around, trying to land his ship but nothing worked!

"Where are we?" Asked Rose

"In America somewhere, hang on, we're headed towards a building, there, look.." He dragged his screen round for Rose to see, on it was a window in a studio, it was empty because it was at night but the a glowing red symbol encased in a circle pulsed as the TARDIS drew nearer.

"I've never seen anything like it ..." The Doctor stopped mid sentence as they hurtled towards it and crashed through the glass...

Bobby wheeled round to the kitchen as Dean silently brooded, something was up, the atmosphere was heavy but it was sunny skies outside! Sam walked in as well, holding his cell up high, trying to get reception!

"The hell are you doing Sam?" Dean asked

"I'm not getting any reception at all! Is it just me or does it feel like something is about to go down!"

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing!"

All three of them were oblivious to the strange angel in the other room, who was painting a familiar symbol on the window, Dean turned around and caught a glimpse of the angel, who was dressed in black with a suspicious grin across his face as he disappeared.

"Hey! Come back!" Dean yelled, making Sam and Bobby jump. Dean rushed in to see the window which had blood smeared on in a familiar pattern, he cursed as the ground shook a little, this was more forceful than the last time it happened, he knew it would be a matter of minutes before he was dragged trough it into an alternate universe or someone fell through it and into theirs! Sam wasn't far behind Dean and silently swore out of realisation

"Bobby, Sam, Dean, get back from there!"

A familiar voice echoed through the room as Castiel grabbed the brothers and yanked them into the brothers into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on Cas?"

"An angel called Marcus has been released from the prisons in heaven after serving his time of 3000 years, he said he had learnt his lesson but apparently not! He is the angel of mischief, always causing trouble, who knows what is going to come through the win..." But Cas didn't have time to finish because a loud smash echoed through Bobby's house as the window smashed outwards this time! They were knocked to the floor, whatever came through must have been heavy enough to shake the ground, apart from Bobby who seemed quite smug that he was the only one left sitting upright, for the first time his wheelchair had been and advantage! Dean got to his feet, realising that Cas had disappeared and reappeared outside, he could hear him muttering to himself! He helped Sam up who had a nasty bump on the side of his head by his right ear. It looked painful but Sam was trying his best to hide it, like he always does! Sam looked at Dean,

"Dean , are you ok?" Sam asked , his eyes never left his face but now that he knew Sam was ok he felt his cheek start to throb, he raised his hand to find that it was bleeding, but not heavily so he shoved it down then felt guilty and hypocritical!

"Yeah I'll live Sam, now what the hell just came through the window.."

"Can you idjits stop talking and start moving, if you hadn't noticed my house just got smashed up!" Bobby interrupted with an agitated tone, He carefully wheeled his way into the room, followed by Sam and Dean. They stopped once they could see what it was. They all looked baffled, and confused at the blue box fell on its side in the garden! Smoke was gently pouring out of it and apparently, it said it was a public call police box!? But what confused them even more was the fact they knew who would wonder out, Doctor Who was only meant to be a TV show, it wasn't supposed to exist! Then again, no one could predict what was and wasn't real in the other reality!

Cas walked up to the box and tried to open the doors which were facing to the sky, he couldn't open it until it suddenly gave way and he fell inside, he didn't stop falling for about a hundred metres, which confused him and for the first time the angel didn't know what to do as he hit a wall! He saw a tall skinny man in a striped suit with a long brown coat, rather like his, he had brown spiky hair and accusing eyes, he held onto a blonde woman, no older than 25, she had green eyes and wore tight jeans and a blue leather jacket over a T-shirt, they were half in and half out the box, well, as he looked around he realised it wasn't a box, it was a huge cavernous room with a central console and pillar, it definitely wasn't of earth which might have explained why it was bigger on the inside, he took this fairly well, being an angel, he was bigger on the inside as well, in fact his true form was bigger than this room, he saw the two strangers climb out before standing up and with a gentle shift of his wings he was outside, next to Sam and Dean.

As soon as the Doctor and Rose had climbed out, they found themselves with guns pointing at their heads!

Rose stood in disbelief as she saw in front of her two people she recognised from that TV show, now what was it called... Supernatural! She had only watched a few episodes but it was enough for her to recognise the people standing in front of her!

"Put the guns down, I'm sure this isn't necessary!" The Doctor spoke calmly, raising his hands in the air, his British accent filling the tense silence.

"Sure it is, last time I checked, you were just a TV character, how the hell do you expect me to see you here and not be scared outta my skin, what are you? A shapeshifter? A ghoul?" Dean demanded, still scared at how Billie Piper and David Tennant had just appeared before them!

The doctor was baffled, he wasn't a character he was real, a time lord with two hearts and he could prove it!

"I'm sure you're wrong, I'm the Doctor and this is.."

"Rose, we know, we saw the programme a few times, you should just be actors though, but his is very convincing!" Sam said, a dull ache began in his head but he shoved it back!

"So are you, from supernatural.." Rose spoke, when she saw a reaction of annoyance she continued "Jared, Jensen, Misha, why are you here, in front of us?" She asked, confidently!

Before this developed into an argument, Cas chipped in, to Rose's surprise who though he had fallen into the TARDIS!

"Dean, Sam put the guns down, they have come from the alternate world, the one you saw when Balthazar gave you the fake keys, they think you are just actors too! " Cas explained, the guns were lowered and slowly they all walked inside, in an intense silence, you could hear a pin drop, everyone was still in disbelief and Cas promised he was going to find Marcus and make him fix the mess he had thrown them in, they all sat down, avoiding the glass and began to talk, explain who they were.

Sam would have been involved in the conversation except he had an awful headache banging his head about...

"So you're Sam , right?" A British feminine accent drifted, he was about to answer until everything faded to black and greeted the floor once again !

To be continued...

I will try to get up the next chapter for tomorrow at least, thanks for reading :) any good ideas on what I should continue on?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam?... Sammy?" Deans concerned voice shut everyone up immediately as everyone turned in time to see Sam slide to the floor, but not completely because Dean was already there, grabbing him under the arms and hauling him up! Cas helped him lay Sam carefully on the floor, avoiding any glass, Dean shook Sam by the shoulders,

"Sam, come on wake up now little brother!" Dean urged and then took a sigh if relief when Sam slowly opened his eyes and let out a low groan.

Sam's head was throbbing, he saw the look of concern on Dean's face above him and tried his best not to show the pain he was in and tried to pull himself up but it was a failed attempt, Dean and Cas helped him up and The Doctor looked at Cas accusingly.

"If you are an angel, why can't you heal him?" He asked

"If you thought he could heal people, would I still be in this god-damned chair!" Bobby fired back, stating the obvious!

"I have been cut off from heaven, I don't have as much power as I used to..." Cas answered, then added "If you are a Doctor, heal him!"

The Doctor thought he was being sarcastic until he saw the serious glare on his face. He thought for a minute, the bump to Sam's head looked nasty and could be serious, he was gonna regret this later in his life, but for now, they all needed Sam well!

"Ok.." The Doctor sighed and stepped closer to Sam, who flinched under his glare, he still hasn't got used to the idea that the characters were real people, just from the alternate world! That time lords were real... Dean stiffened, his big brother instincts kicking in and Rose instantly forgot she thought they were actors because the bond between the brothers was too close for anyone to act out, in another, twisted reality, she supposed anything was possible!

The Doctor raised his right hand and gently placed it over the goose-egg being Sam's ear, Sam tensed under his touch but The Doctor focused his regeneration energy flowing through him and closed his eyes in concentration and blew an orange glow over Sam's head, resembling dust it hovered then disappeared, the Doctor instantly felt drained as he wasted a way another few years of his life!

Everyone else was in awe, one minute Sam was drooping, barely awake then there was a faint glow and he was fine! He was standing up and shoving off Deans support.

"Dean, im fine!"

The Doctor lifted his hand away and there was nothing there! Sam and Dean were convinced, they were real people alright!

The Doctor stumbled back slightly and sat down, Rose immediately at his side asking him if he was ok, he just came back with a smirk of "I will be.."

Bobby raised his eyebrows at the commotion but didn't say anything, if a small head injury had drained the guy then he wasn't gonna ask for anything, against his instinct! Once they had all sat down again they picked up where they had left off, but slightly more bewildered and more convinced that everyone sitting at the table was real!

"How the hell did you do that?" Dean asked, he almost respected the guy for healing his brother!

"I just tapped into my regeneration energy... I wouldn't want to bore you with the details, so why were we attracted to your window in particular when were dragged into this universe?!"

Cas explained the situation with Marcus.

"So angels actually exist?!" Said Rose in disbelief, she had never been the religious type.

"In this universe, yes!" Replied Cas

"How come we can't see your wings?"

"This isn't my true form, my wings are here, the are just too high of a visage for you too see, your human eyes can't perceive them!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Rose.." The Doctor interrupted before it developed into an argument, he ran his hands through his brown hair and looked back at Cas "I can see them, how do you cope?" The Doctor was wincing slightly, the bright light emitting from the angels huge wings was blinding yet it didn't stop him from seeing the rest of the room perfectly normally!

"I know, you aren't human, I'll try to turn it down a little! So what species are you if you have two hearts?" Cas asked, he could hear them!

"Timelord, from the planet Gallifrey, don't suppose you know where that is?"

"No, I have never left Earth, my orders were to stay here!"

Everyone else was confused by the conversation and Rose certainly didn't want it to turn into some geek discussion on space so she decided to change the subject, much to Sam, Dean and Bobby's relief!

"So you hunt for a living right? Like what?"

Dean was surprised at her knowledge of what they did but remembered that they were a TV show too!

"Ghosts, ghouls, vampires, demons and everything that goes bump in the night!" Sam answered

"How do you know all this stuff?" The Doctor asked

"Their Dad's journal, who raised them to be hunters..." Rose got angry glares from the brothers as they remembered their dad "... What? I watched the first episode or two..."

"Yeah, figured, now we just got to find out where this angel ass son of a bitch is for dragging us into this mess!" Dean yelled, startling Rose who went silent but she didn't lose confidence in her posture!

"So did you find him, your dad I mean?" Rose quietly asked

Sam and Dean gave each other hurt glances and the strangers put the piecess together, that he wasn't here anymore!

"Well, if we get back to the TARDIS to search for Marcus, its the quickest way I can think of doing it.." The Doctor leaped up and ran outside, took one look inside the TARDIS then slumped to the floor in dismay, the TARDIS had no power, just like the last time he had gone into a parallel world, completely gone, just a pile of wood! Rose seemed to know the situation and went over to drag the Doctor back to the house, he stroked the TARDIS one last time before coming inside which reminded Dean of his love for his Impala, he appreciated any guy with an understanding of vehicles, especially cars!

"Well I guess we're grounded!" Exclaimed the Doctor, who seemed really annoyed by the fact "We can't go until Marcus is found!"

Bobby thought that this was turning more sour by the minute so he came up with a plan "Well I think that me and Cas should stay here, trying to figure out where he went and the rest of you should carry on with the case we started before you idjits crashed into the wrong universe!"

To everyone else this sounded do-able, especially for Dean because it meant getting to show off his baby to the others.

"How, we don't even know how to hunt, we'd be of no use!" Rose stated, feeling useless, monsters and futuristic planets she could handle, but demons, werewolves, she wasn't so sure about but the Doctor seemed very interested and was raring to go!

"Great idea..." The Doctor started

"Ah.. No , you may be a .. a time lord from outer space but when it comes to hunting things, this is our territory, you listen to us!" Dean stepped in, this was him and Sam's job!

After the Doctor and Rose had gathered their clothes and packed them from the TARDIS and climbed back out again, they said goodbye to Bobby who was reading an ancient looking book and Cas who had already cleaned up the glass from the inside and had disappeared to get some new glass! Sam, Dean, Rose and the Doctor piled into the imapala and Dean saw a look of appreciation from the Doctor who climbed into the back with Rose and Sam into the passenger seat.

"What model?"

"A '67 Chevy impala, black! Now don't you dare damage her! And no, you can't drive, I rarely even let Sam drive and he is my friggin brother!" Dean joked and rose held down a laugh.

"She?" She asked, it was bad enough with the Doctor and his TARDIS !

"Yeah, you leave my baby alone!"

The ride to the small town in North Carolina was silent and about halfway there when Dean had to stop for petrol, Sam and the Doctor got into a geeky discussion about laws of physics and time travel so Dean started to blast out Asia.

This way going to be a long week!

To be continued...

Hope to get the next chapter for tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

Four stuffy hours had passed before anyone spoke up, the untrusting atmosphere hanging over the motel room like a cloud. The curtains were closed and all 4 of them had managed to cram into one room with 2 double beds. Sam sat at a desk by the window on his laptop doing research for the hunt while Dean was sat on the bed nearest the door like he always did, cleaning out his weapons and packing salt round, ready for whatever it was they needed to kill! The Doctor was sat on the floor by the far wall watching Rose peacefully sleep, she looked exhausted by the turn of events and yet the only one who bothered to sleep which made him extremely curious!

"Why aren't you two going to sleep?" The Doctor asked, his British accent breaking the long silence.

"We're hunters, the best we ever get is 5 hours sleep, and this isn't unusual to stay up!" Dean replied huffily without bothering to ask why the Doctor didn't sleep because of course he already knew that! But he loathed silences so continued the conversation anyway.

"Can you use a gun?" He asked

The doctor took a deep breath, the question brought up memories he didn't want to remind himself of but he needed to be honest to these brothers if he wanted to make allies and if he wanted them to trust him!

"Yeah…. A long time ago but I promised to myself I wouldn't use one again!"

"A war?" Dean pushed

"Yes….." The Doctor started but the memories kept flowing of seeing all those people being killed by guns and how he had once used them! His eyes grew lonely and a sad expression crossed his face and Sam gave Dean a mother of all bitch faces for how he had pushed his luck too far.

"Sorry man, but if you are gonna go hunting with us they you are gonna need to know how to use one!" Dean managed to say, he hated chick-flick moments and was terrible at apologising but his statement was very true!

"It won't be as hard though, these are monsters you're killing, not people or things that deserve to live!" Sam interrupted Dean, trying to make the Doctor feel better but the moment was lost as Rose stirred in her sleep, yawned then rose up from her slumber and scrambled out of bed to go and sit next to the doctor who was enlightened to see her awake! She wearily lay her head on his shoulder.

"When are we going home?" she whispered, barely audible to anyone but the Doctor!

"As soon as we find the angel that chucked us here, for now we are safer with these two, they seem to know what they are doing!" He replied gently

The light of the new day started to rise, the faint glow of a sunrise muffled by the curtains filled the room, it had been a truly long night! Sam sat up straight at his laptop, eyes buzzing with newfound energy that Dan recognised that he had found what they were looking for!

"Hey Dean, so get this.." Sam started while turning round his laptop to face the others! "3 victims within the last 3 nights, each body had major severing to the chest and the heart was missing… it also fits with the lunar cycle, I'm positive it's a werewolf but I don't know how many!"

"Werewolf, you've got to be kidding me! "Rose stressed but at exactly the same time Dean proudly smiled "Awesome, let's go check the bodies out" to which Rose crumpled up her face in disgust.

The morgue was cold and eerie like it always was, Sam and Dean were once again dressed in suits and accompanied themselves with really authentic fake FBI badges which had allowed them to get there in the first place, a trick their dad had taught them a long time ago!  
"So how come the feds are interested in this case?" the mortician asked, her black hair tied up tightly into a bun, she was extremely pretty and Sam had to give Dean a warning look so he wouldn't hit on her!

"We go where we are sent, we aren't allowed to know the answer to that either, so are you sure they were all killed in the same way?!" Dean asked professionally, avoiding the question. They couldn't take too long because who knew how long it would take for the Doctor to get bored of waiting in the impala and wonder off without them returning first!

"Yes, it has happened three tomes which officially makes it a serial killer, which is likely because the cause of death was all the same, but we don't understand the motives, there is no connection between any of the victims!" She said as she walked over to where the bodies were stored and showed the two handsome FBI agents the latest victim. They looked at the body for all of 10 seconds before deciding that what they saw was definitely a werewolf attack, a missing heart was always the trademark way for a werewolf to make use of its victims, it was the only part of the body they were actually interested in eating which was pretty disgusting if you thought about it too much. The brothers gave each other a knowing glance before Sam politely asked her to put the victim away and the walked out as promptly as they had walked in!

They surprisingly found the Doctor and Rose waiting patiently in the car, both with innocent expressions which worried Dean. He gave the Doctor an accusing glance to which the Doctor replied

"Don't look so surprised, we had things to discuss!"

"Things?" Sam mocked, unsure of how they would answer

"Yeah, like what we would do if we couldn't get back!" Rose stated confidently

"You have no faith in Cas finding Marcus whatsoever do you?" Sam accused

"I'm not religious!" Rose finished, making it the end of the conversation and the car had a built up atmosphere all the way back to the motel!

When they got back Sam stated that tonight was the last night that fitted the lunar cycle so that they could find and kill the werewolf killing these innocent people so they needed to pack. But as they were doing just that Dean's cell rang to which he recognised the number immediately and answered

"Bobby?"

"Dean, we need you here as soon as you can, we have located Marcus!"

"We can't Bobby, there is a werewolf problem and it needs sorting TONIGHT!"

"Shut up and get your lazy asses here you idjit, this is way more important!"

"We should split up!"

"Are you crazy boy, this needs a helluva lot more than 4 people!"

"Not particularly, I'll drive us back to yours without Sam while you could drive uo to meet him alone, you hunt the werewolf while me and Cas send the Doctor and Rose back to their own universe!"

"Now you listen to me…"

"sorry…. Bad connection…..let's stick with my plan…." Dean hung up, faking the connection and forcing bobby into his own plan of action maybe if it wasn't entirely logical and he had to admit that Bobby was right but Cas was equivalent to more than one person! It was all gonna go down tonight!

so sorry for the long wait! hope you enjoy and next chapter hopefully will be up soon! any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby was frustrated beyond belief and Cas had stood well back, anticipating Bobby to throw out a fit of rage but none came, yes, Dean was very stupid sometimes but he had learnt to trust the boy with all he had been through and knew better than to ignore the brothers' instinct! Now Dean had let the fact slip that he couldn't actually drive there so he arranged with Cas to zap him there in the morning, even with the consequences that came with transporting from place to place so he grabbed a duffel and packed lightly, making it easier for Cas who had already replaced his window and cleaned up to his relief, next time he saw Dean he would give him a right telling off!  
They had located Marcus just ten miles out from where they were which was surprising; Cas' hand was already healed from the blood he had needed to perform the enochian spell he used to locate Marcus. Castiel was equipped with an angel blade and had borrowed one from a mutually connected angel to use because no matter what sides had been taken at the time, Marcus needed to be found and taken back to heaven's prison cell where he would remain for nobody knows how long, this one was for Dean, so he could protect The Doctor and Rose until they had trapped Marcus in holy oil set on fire so they could force him to reverse the spell! Of course they could find the ingredients themselves but since Balthazar's visit they had none left and finding the bone of a lesser saint was not something you could buy in your local supermarket! It would take at least a week to get everything and chances were Marcus already had it all, plus capturing him would be the right thing to do even if he hadn't of thrown the TARDIS into this parallel universe. Bobby sighed deeply, they always had to be the heroes, honestly, he had been paralyzed and he still continued to take the stress of being a hunter! Castiel watched Bobby as he napped, he didn't need sleep so he double checked over the weapons and holy oil before sitting down, he picked up a book and started reading, flicking through the pages trying to understand humanity just that little bit more!

Sam and Dean slept peacefully and Rose had her head on his shoulder snoozing gently as the Doctor watched them silently get some sleep! He had hurtled into a parallel universe and left grounded on earth without his TARDIS with hunters, angels and every other supernatural creature the didn't exist in his version of things! The hunters slept lightly, they both had guns under their pillows at the ready in case anything broke in and salt lined the doors and windows, he would never get used to that cautious way of living even though he travelled further and more often than they did! It was still light outside but fast approaching night as the boys caught some sleep before the hunt tonight, he wanted to go back home but at the same time he wanted to stay and explore the place, it was so interesting but ultimately more dangerous. Rose stirred and woke up, rubbing her eyes carefully without smudging her make-up and got up, she pondered over something then stopped, whatever she had dreamt about suddenly left her and she headed towards the low standard bathroom and started up the shower, locking the door behind her. Dean woke quickly, his hair in disarray around his tanned face but not as much as Sam's who woke up at the sound of running water, Dean looked over to Sam and his overly-long hair in disgust

"Seriously, just give me one minute with some clippers…."

"Don't touch my hair!" Sam interrupted before Dean could continue criticising his hair, which he had grown to like it being longer.

"Dibs going next in the shower!" Dean said to which Sam groaned in annoyance, there was most certainly going to be no hot water left for him, but he'd dealt with worse.

Once everybody had got cleaned up and packed, the sun had completely set. Everybody was gathered around the beds, going over the plan for a final time. They were interrupted by a fluttering of wings and a gust of wind when Bobby and Castiel materialized in front of them, Bobby sitting in his wheelchair with a duffel packed with weapons ready to hunt the werewolf down with. Cas handed over an angel blade over to Dean who took and tucked inside his leather jacket, bobby wheeled over to Sam and Castiel disappeared.

"Why didn't he just take us with him, it would save us the journey!" Rose protested

"Because I'm not leaving you with him and I'm most certainly not leaving my baby alone with anyone else, my trust doesn't stretch that far, even to Sam!" Dean growled in response "Plus it would drain Cas having all those people travelling at that distance, we need him strong in case Marcus puts up a fight, Castiel is his only equal match among us, unless any of you is millennia old and can fly, bend time and have centuries of duelling and fighting under their belt!" Dean looked around after his little speech, proud that no-one answered back but Sam gave him the mother-of-all bitch faces, clearly not approving Dean's adrenaline fuelled attitude. The Doctor grew uncomfortable at the arguing and coughed loudly

"Shouldn't we get going then?" He clearly stated

"Of course!" Dean snapped back, not aggressively this time, he looked at Sam who was vacantly staring into the distance and walked up to him, surprise when he didn't flinch as he waved on him face!

"Sam?"

No response

"Sam?"

Still no response

"SAM?" he shouted this time which got his attention who looked a little startled at Dean and frowned

"Why are you shouting?" He asked confused

"God dammit Sam, keep a lid on it, you're hunting a werewolf tonight, don't spill any of that Lucifer crap, got it!" Dean asked concerned for his little brothers mental health, the memories from his time spent in the cage were slowly catching up on him!

"Yeah, whatever, I got hold of it!" he mumbled back, not gaining eye contact with his brother.

Dean focused his fierce green eyes onto his brothers and when Sam finally looked up he swore he could almost see fire reflected in his soft hazel eyes, He was concerned but they had more pressing things at the moment, he gripped Sam's shoulder tightly with concern before releasing it and ushering the other that were going with him to grab their stuff and get into the impala.

"Call me if you start remembering things you shouldn't Sam, don't hide it like you always do, this could kill you, and I'm serious Sam!" Dean warned before closing the door behind him as they drove through the night.

The werewolf was there, in their sight, they had been waiting for half an hour and finally it had caught the bait. Normally, it would've looked like a normal person from the distance, long brown hair, dressed like any women would at the weekend but the canines coming from her mouth, the vivid blue, crazed eyes and the claw-like nails gave her true identity away. There was no cure, the creature had to die with a silver bullet to the heart, this is what he had grown up with but Sam still regretted killing like this, Bobby was only relieved at Sam's regret, not so long ago his soul-less body wouldn't have gave one about killing this creature, Since Bobby couldn't do much, he stood guard, making sure no-one would catch them and report them to the police because it was the last thing they needed. Sam just needed to get close enough to get a clear shot, but he knew he wouldn't be so lucky. The werewolf caught his scent before he could shoot and lunged towards him with a feral growl, he dodged in time, firing at her but missed, it only hit her lower arm, she wined in pain but it didn't phase her much. She caught Sam from behind and scratched down his back, clawing to get his heart like an alcoholic fighting for vodka. He let out a shout of pain as the claws dug deep, leaving 5 sharp scratch marks along his shoulder blades and upper back; he crumpled down in agony, trying to shake her before he heard Bobby shout

"Come here you son of a bitch!"

The werewolf launched towards Bobby, abandoning her attack on Sam, she got 2 feet in front of Bobby before he shot very accurately, a silver bullet through her heart, she fell and lay gasping for breath she couldn't get quick enough as she died, not slowly, but eventually her features returned to normal as the innocent looking teenager breathed her last, it was a shame she had been bitten, she could have lived a normal life but his attention was only averted for about 1 second before he saw Sam, gasping on the ground, back facing the sky, blood was slowly seeping onto his shirt, but was slowing, obviously and to his relief, not too deep! He wheeled over to Sam who was now trying to steady himself as he struggled to stand up straight. He gave Bobby a pained glance and leaned on his wheelchair as they retreated from the alleyway and in the shadows, walked back to the hotel! Sam grunted in pain with every step but held it together, knowing the sooner he got back to the motel, Bobby would patch him up!

Catching Marcus went smoother than expected, a small fight had resolved between him and Castiel but none were hurt too bad, Marcus had a shallow slash to his stomach and Cas' leg had been stabbed, a strange light emitting from it, but he was already healing, Marcus was in the ring of burning holy oil and was forced to hand over a decent sized vial of a strange mixture of blood, what they needed to send Rose and the Doctor back to where they came from. Castiel had called a superior and left Marcus to be collected by them, they made their way back to Bobby's place. Castiel painted the symbol onto the glass, muttering words under his breath.

"It was nice meeting you…" Rose began but was crushed by a bear hug from Dean

"You too!" He replied, he couldn't believe it was goodbye already. He let go and shook hands with the Doctor who was disappointed to be leaving so soon. Dean stood back and the pair made their way to the TARDIS, they climbed in as the symbol glowed orange and within seconds thunder could be heard and the TARDIS hurtled back through the window and once again it smashed, Bobby wasn't going to be pleased!

**Thanks for reading sorry for any wait, I'm going to do one more chapter ****L****but please review if you can! Thx, any requests for my next fan fiction?**


	5. Epilouge

**So sorry its late, had loads of exams lately, this is only short becuase its only finishing off the story. Thanks a bunch for reading and please review! **

The Doctor looked at Rose with a far off stare, he detested paralell universes! But when their eyes met they couldnt help but laugh out loud with relief. It was definately something they wouldnt be forgetting

Sam silently prayed to Cas as Bobby assessed his back, now that the adrenaline had worn off it was really throbbing with pain! _Cas get yours and Deans asses back here right now, I know you can't heal at the moment but I need to talk to Dean. _ Sam winced as Bobby peeled off his shirt, taking dried blood off with it, they were back at the motel and blood spilled onto the already manky carpet. Cas and Dean appeared suddenly infront of them. Dean looked baffled but halted when he saw Sam, eyes crunched in pain, fists in a death grip on the bed sheets, blood everywhere and Bobby staring at Sams back which was currently facing away from him!

"Sam? What happened?" Dean worriedly asked rushing round next to Bobby and faltering at the five deep claw marks etched into his back.

"It was a werewolf Dean and I swear she looked exactly like... exactly like..." Sam didnt manage to finish as a single tear made its way across his face and fell to the floor. But no one needed to hear the end of the sentance, they knew he was talking about Madison, which he had never really completely recovered from!

"Lets get you cleaned up Sammy!" Dean reassured , calming Sam a little like his voice always had done! The next half hour Dean spent disinfecting and stitching up his little brothers back, Sam really tried to suck it up but every once in a while he couldnt help but let out a low growl, not in a feral way, but in agony.


End file.
